Dawn On A New Horizon
by Twilight Raven
Summary: Shishiwakamaru must start a new life. He finds himself in a new village in the care of a highly exalted priestess named Tsukira. A powerful friendship is soon formed, but what lies in the shadows? Is this friendship something more? R&R! CHAP 3 UP!
1. A Twist of Fate

Hiyas again! ^^ Well, I thought writing another fic would help jog my mind with my others. So here I am again! Since I feel sorry for him (and I luv him so very much ^^;), I have decided to write a fic centering Shishiwakamaru as one of the main characters!! Yay! I call it "Dawn On a New Horizon" so sit back and enjoy. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now where am I . . .? I've been wandering for days." A voice muttered. A lone figure walked down the coastline, the waves lapping against his feet. Loose strands of blue hair wafting over his shoulder and brushing against his cheeks. His yukata (white top, blue bottom, red sash *You know the deal. O.o;;*) was dirty from his travels, and was also blood stained from the various wounds covering his body. His reddish gaze seemed to add to the set the sky aflame, piercing the sunset. Sea birds cawed overhead, and the wind circled him, the sand slightly crunching beneath his sandals with every step.  
  
In the distance he could hear the laughter of children. "A village?" he thought to himself as reached the top of a dune, and over looked a peaceful looking village surrounded by sakura trees. He suddenly felt faint. The loss of blood and traveling must have taken its toll. His legs gave way, as he tumbled down the dune and landed on his back. He groaned in agony, before all went dark and the world was silent.  
  
A few of the villagers had seen the young man atop the dune, and then witnessed the painful fall he took. A few of them immediately rushed over to see if he was alright.  
  
"He's unconscious," said one.  
  
"He looks beat up," said another.  
  
"Well it does no good leaving him here. Let's take him to the temple for treatment," said the last. And they did just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Shishi's Dream)~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishi hummed merrily to himself as he walked down the streets of his peaceful town. He walked past a bread stand and slyly stole a loaf and continued on. He spotted a group of kids playing what seemed to be keep- away with a younger kid's ball.  
  
"Awwww . . . what's wrong? Little Yasuhiko want his ball back?" One of the older kids teased, faking a pouty face.  
  
"Give it back, Shuugo!" Little Yasuhiko whined, jumping up trying to get it back, yet failing miserably.  
  
The rest of the kids stood there laughing at Yasuhiko, and taunting him from the sides.  
  
"Didn't your mother's ever tell you not to take what doesn't belong to you?" a watching voice spoke from behind.  
  
"AH! Shishi! We was . . .uh . . . we didn't do nothing!" Shuugo stuttered, tossing the ball to the side.  
  
"Shishi! Good timing!" Yasuhiko grinned. Shishi always solved disputes, or so he heard.  
  
"Now now . . . we all know that's not true, Shuugo. But anyway . . . you don't take what others have to call it your own." Shishi explained as he walked over and picked up the ball. "What you do is take it, then dispose of it!" He laughed as he tossed the ball up onto a roof.  
  
"HEY!!" Cried Yasuhiko as he watched the ball sail through the air. "Hey . . . !! You're supposed to help little kids!" He cried.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares." Shishi scoffed as he turned to walk away.  
  
Yasuhiko bit his lower lip, then started wailing miserably. "I want my ball!!! WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Shishi grimaced at the high pitched wailing, then turned to face the kid again. "Look brat. Crying isn't going to get your ball back. Quit the tears and just go get it!" He frowned down as he slightly loomed over the child's weeping form.  
  
Yasuhiko hiccupped, wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Shishi. His brown, childlike gaze connecting with Shishi's serious, slightly menacing reddish demon glare.  
  
"You think *hic* that just 'cause *hic* you're the strongest warrior in this village, *hic* you can push others around!" Yasuhiko shouted, returning an even scarier glare that made even Shishi shudder.  
  
"Fine! I'll get your damned ball!" Shishi shouted, thoroughly exasperated. He dragged himself over to a stack of carts a clambered up them to reach the roof. He looked around, and spotted the little speckled, wooden ball in a gutter and quickly retrieved it. "Hey brat!" he called over the edge of the roofing. Yasuhiko looked up and grinned from ear to ear. "Here's your damn ball!" Shishi shouted, literally pegging the ball at the little kid.  
  
Yasuhiko, thankfully, dodged the speeding bullet of wood, and then picked it up after it finished rolling across the ground. "Thanks a**hole! Yasuhiko cheekily grinned as he merrily skipped away. (A/N: I dun like using curses besides damn . . . so when I do I'll bleep them out. XD;;)  
  
The last comment almost knocked Shishi off the roof. "What a rude little maggot." He sneered as the kid walked away.  
  
"You should talk, gremlin." A hoarse voice called up to Shishi from the street.  
  
"Perfect . . . " Shishi muttered. "What the hell do you want, Yukio?" Shishi asked calmly as he jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Nothing less than to beat the living sh*t out of a guy that thoroughly pissed me off yesterday by neglecting my challenge notice." Yukio grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh. Terribly sorry about that. I don't know why it slipped my mind. No . . .wait . . . yes I do . . . Maybe because I didn't want to waste precious moments from my life on sparring an overgrown ogre with an IQ lower than that of gnats flying around a horse's backside." Shishi smirked lightly, but smirking further after seeing Yukio's confused, but outraged expression.  
  
"You little f**cker!" Yukio roared as he charged at Shishi, fists clenched and outstretched.  
  
"Never were the type to keep your temper under control. (A/N: Shishi should talk. xD) Guess I'll have to teach you yet -another- lesson." Shishi sighed, unsheathing his blade. (A/N: In this story, he doesn't have the Makokumeizanken. He has a sword like it, except without the powers. O.o Alternate universe people, dun hate meh. .) The scraping of the blade against the metal sheath rang through the market square, and people all turned to look at the event that was about to happen.  
  
"Bah! Shishiwakamaru is causing an uproar again. I wonder how much of the town he'll destroy this time." An elderly woman spat.  
  
"Up to no good again." Another man scoffed.  
  
Yukio continued his reckless charge at Shishi, and once he was within range he swung a giant fist at Shishi's face. Shishi chuckled, and easily dodged the misplaced punch, and laughed as Yukio stumbled and knocked over a few bystanders in the crowd. "What a fool you are, Hiroshima." Shishi laughed. Yukio could never keep up with him, or even hit him for that matter.  
  
"Son of a . . ." Yukio muttered as he dashed in to try yet another thrust at Shishi. "DIE!"  
  
Shishi closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them and then lifting his sword to catch the punch. The strong metal of the sword was durable enough to bend enough to hold the force being put on it. "No I'd rather not." He stated coolly as he pushed Yukio back. Shishi shook his head, refusing to let this annoyance make him show his . . . other . . . side. This was pointless.  
  
"What's with you, shrimp?! How the hell can you fend me off when you're just a pretty-boy loser?!" Yukio growled menacingly, as he, for the last time, charged in swinging his fists in a blind fit of rage.  
  
Shishi sighed in annoyance, as he stepped to the side just before Yukio could reach him, and stuck out his foot. Like clockwork, Yukio tripped and fell face first into a giant pile of cow dung.  
  
As much as mostly everyone in the crowd hated Shishi, they couldn't help but laugh at the stunt he pulled. (A/N: Poor Shishi. O__o But we all love him right? XD)  
  
"Yukio, you blend in perfectly with your little background there." Shishi laughed. "Maybe now you've learned not to waste my time, or even try taking on Shishiwakamaru again." He stated, proudly emphasizing his name. And with that said, he turned and walked away, leaving a completely embarrassed Yukio to live with the anger of yet another loss to the 'pretty boy'.  
  
Yukio lifted his head and glared a hole into Shishi's back as he walked away. "You'll pay for this, just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you, Shishiwakamaru." He spat as the name rolled off his tongue.  
  
Later on that night, Shishi sat in his little 'home' and enjoyed a good laugh about the days events. Stupid Yukio would never learn, and he was expecting yet another pointless challenge by tomorrow's sunrise.  
  
By midnight, Shishi was exhausted. He yawned and stretched and looked out the window. (A/N: His house is probably like some mud made thing, or woody hut type thing. O.o; Not very luxurious.) "I guess it's time to get some sleep." Shishi yawned, as he went to undress and go to bed. But, a curious crash, followed by an ear piercing scream, caught his attention as he walked to the window and looked out. The street seemed quiet enough, but he grabbed his sword and walked outside anyway. The moonlit street was serene as he made his way down the alley. He looked around for any clue as to what caused the sudden racket. He turned another corner, but what met his eye was far more than he had expected to see.  
  
A small body, sprawled across the ground, was motionless in a puddle of crimson. Shishi sprinted over to examine the body. It was obvious whoever it was was dead, but he checked anyway. Shishi set his sword on the ground next to him, then used his foot to push the body upright, and recoiled when the young face of Yasuhiko met his gaze. The child's eyes were blank, blood gave his face a horrifying color. Shishi looked down at the child's midsection. Stabbed. He'd been stabbed. Or basically ran through completely-back and then right through the front-by what looked like a standard katana. " . . . who would do something like this the brat?" Shishi muttered, brushing loose bangs away from the deceased child's face.  
  
Just then, the sound of softly padding feet entered the alleyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muha. _ Expect the next chapter real soon. ^^ I gots ideas. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fic. Ja, minna-san! ^_____^ 


	2. A New Beginning

Back with another chap . . . o.o; I hope people are enjoying this. __; Well, here we goooo. Thanks for reading! O.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishi, dropping the boy back into the puddle in surprise, turned quickly and rested his gaze on the figure, silhouetted against the moonlight. It was a middle aged woman of the village. Her wavering gaze, however, was settled on the lifeless body lying next to Shishi.  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . EVERYONE! Come quick!! Shishiwakamaru has killed a child!" She cried at the top of her lungs.  
  
Shishi's eyes widened as he was soon surrounded in the alley by a mob of bewildered citizens. They looked at the boy, lying face down in his own blood, and then at Shishi.  
  
"I never thought you'd sink this low . . ." The Elder said solemnly, stepping forward and glaring at Shishi. "Murdering a small child in cold blood."  
  
"What?! What nonsense are you spouting?! I have killed no one!" Shishi retorted fiercely.  
  
"You DARE deny your crime, when your clothes and blade are coated with the blood of this boy?!" The middle-aged woman shouted.  
  
Shishi looked down at his yukata. It was, indeed, stained with blood. "I was holding the child to see if he was still alive!" Shishi argued. What was with these people?!  
  
"A likely story!!" A man shouted out.  
  
Then, as if things couldn't get ANY worse . . . the boy's mother came into view. Her pale face was streaked with tears. She looked down at her boy, then the sword lying in the puddle, also soaked in blood. She averted her gaze to Shishi, and his blood stained clothes. "You . . . you monster." She whispered, her body visibly shaking with rage. "YOU MONSTER!" She cried, jumping forward to physically harm him in anyway, before she was held back by other citizens. "HEARTLESS!! EMOTIONLESS!! DEMON!!!" She cried as she struggled.  
  
Shishi growled, his eyes narrow and pin-pointed. "I . . . did not . . . KILL . . . the brat . . ." he growled menacingly, causing many of the people to back away. "So don't accuse me of a crime . . . I did not commit. As for the sword, I dropped it when I checked the kid. Try to get it through your thick heads."  
  
"He lies!" Shouted an elderly man.  
  
"You know him! You know how he is!!" Cried another woman.  
  
"It's obvious he murdered the kid." A voice loomed over. Shishi turned around and met the gaze of, none other than, Yukio. "He's just trying to weasel out of this. The kid insulted him today and annoyed him. I saw it. I'm guessing it was a very childish form of revenge." Yukio smirked evilly, happy to see that Shishi was thoroughly outraged.  
  
Shishi was furious. "You killed him! You lying son of a-!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Bellowed the Elder. "Shishi . . . the evidence is clearly against you. And it is within my duty, to pronounce you guilty of manslaughter this night."  
  
Shishi blinked. This couldn't be happening!! Did everyone really hate him this much?! "But I swear I didn't!-"  
  
"The punishment for your crime . . . is clearly death. Take a life . . . give your own." The Elder finished as he walked away from the angry mob. The mob looked all too pleased with the Elder's decision.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, OLD MAN!!" Shishi shouted in shock. His eyes narrowed further, and his pupils became even more pinpointed than before. He shook with anger as the crowd of people got ready to 'put him to death'. HIM! Of all people!! Shishiwakamaru . . . put to death by normal humans?! It was time to reveal what he really was. The lady was right in calling him demon . . . heh.  
  
As rage overcame him further, his canines grew to fangs, and even his nose grew short and snub to add to this odd appearance. Long, ribbed horns grew from his head, and Shishi tried to surpress his anger from reaching its greatest height, and thereby changing him completely. He was loving the horrified looks on the faces of the onlookers.  
  
"He . . . he really is a demon!" The mother muttered, barely above a whisper from the shock she was in.  
  
"No wonder he was always able to beat me!! He's a hell bent creature!! It gives us future reason to slaughter him!" Yukio shouted, half horrified, half greatly pleased.  
  
"I'd like to see any of you try." Shishi smirked arrogantly. None of the villagers seemed too willing to charge first, but one by one they took shaky steps forwards. Shishi calmly bent down and gripped the hilt of his blood stained sword. If he was going to be killed for 'killing', he might as well add on to the death toll.  
  
As soon as the villagers were ready to charge him, he was already ready for them. One by one he sliced through them, making his way out of the alley and into the streets, bodies falling motionless to the ground behind him.  
  
He bolted through the streets to reach the village boundaries. No way could he stay here. He heard the alarms sound from the tallest buildings. NOW things were gonna get interesting. The villages finest warriors paraded into the street, all belted down to the toes with armor, wielding sharp blades that glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"You! Stand your ground and face your penalty, man slaughterer!" The general commanded, pushing to the front on horse back.  
  
"You'll have to kill me to make me stay." Shishi grinned manically. He could tell his appearance was sending chills down the spines of the barbarians blockading his path.  
  
The general paused, his horse beating the ground with it's tremendous hooves. The air was still, and the soldiers stood their guard.  
  
"Do -not- . . . let him scare you . . . demon or not . . . now . . . CHARGE!" The general shouted as his group charged Shishi.  
  
Swords clashed every two seconds, but this time, Shishi didn't get out without sustaining injuries. He had been sliced open at least three times, some injuries worse than others, and crimson liquid further stained his yukata. He managed to take the life from five of the soldiers, while the other seven remained in the streets and watched as Shishi half ran, half drug himself out, heading southward.  
  
"Should we follow, general?!" One of the shaken soldiers questioned, on his toes.  
  
"No. He'll bleed himself to death sooner. But we'll check later on. He won't get far. Move out and help the citizens." The General ordered, and the soldiers did as they were told and ran to the aid of the injured people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishi drug himself over plains, through thick forest, over hills, and around lakes, somehow managing to stay alive. The sun beat down upon him as he, unknowingly, reached the final turn of his journey thus far. Standing on a hill, he overlooked the beautiful coastline that stretched as far as the eye could see. And Shishi took no hesitation in continuing his search for shelter, or another village that would welcome him(as impossible as it seemed to him).  
  
Some hours later, after walking the long coastline, he unknowingly stumbled across his salvation.  
  
"Now where am I . . .? I've been wandering for days." He muttered, as he continued to walk down the coastline, the waves lapping against his feet. Loose strands of blue hair wafting over his shoulder and brushing against his cheeks. His yukata was dirty from his travels, and was still blood stained from the various wounds covering his body. His reddish gaze seemed to add to the set the sky aflame, piercing the sunset. Sea birds cawed overhead, and the wind circled him, the sand slightly crunching beneath his sandals with every step.  
  
In the distance he could hear the laughter of children. "A village?" he thought to himself as reached the top of a dune, and over looked a peaceful looking village surrounded by sakura trees. He suddenly felt faint. The loss of blood and traveling must have taken its toll. His legs gave way, as he tumbled down the dune and landed on his back. He groaned in agony, before all went dark and the world was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the last Shishi had remembered, finally regaining consciousness but not having the will to move at all yet. He could tell he was lying on a feather mattress of some kind. He took in the aroma of the room, and grinned lightly when the smell of incense flooded his senses. He weakly opened his eyes, and was surprised that his gaze was only met by soft, flickering candle light.  
  
He moved his arms to push himself up, and once he managed to sit upright, he looked down at his chest. It was all bandaged up, but he found it good that the wounds weren't stinging for the time being. He was wearing nothing but puffed pants (A/N: Think Aladdin. O_o;) under the sheets that kept the drafts from his bare chest.  
  
Then, the door creaked open as a figure entered the room, seemingly carrying a bowl of some concoction.  
  
Immediately, Shishi spoke, startling the person. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh . . . I see you're awake. That's good." The figure said. Before Shishi's question was answered, the bright glow of a hurricane lamp lit the room, and the figure was revealed.  
  
It was a woman, roughly Shishi's age. Her hair was a very pale light blue (almost whitish), and her eyes were a deep lavender.  
  
"But . . . I do find it more polite that men introduce themselves before a lady." She grinned.  
  
Shishi wasn't in the mood for argument, so he gave in without a snide remark. "Shishiwakamaru. Now who are you, and where am I?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I am very pleased to meet you Shishiwakamaru. And as to who *I* am . . . I am the priestess of this village's temple. My name is Tsukira Nayoto. Welcome to Sakura Coast." She smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
x.x;; I hope you enjoyed. This fic is fun to write so I hope those reading it will enjoy it just as much! Ja minna! ^^ 


	3. Test of Trust

I'm updating again. O.o Enjoy. . Disclaimer says I own everything 'cept Shishi. T-T I'd like to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Sakura . . . Coast?' Shishi thought. He truly must have strayed far from his village. He had never heard of such a place.  
  
"You must be hungry. You seem to have had a really long journey." Tsukira spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Shishi looked over at her again, and the 'stuff' in the bowl she was holding. "If it means eating -that-, then I'm not hungry." Shishi replied indignantly.  
  
"Please, it will help you regain your strength." Tsukira urged, holding the bowl out to him. Shishi could have sworn it was smiling at him.  
  
Shishi groaned lightly, before grabbing the bowl from her hands and slurping the goop down as fast as possible, hoping the taste would not linger in his delicate palette.  
  
Tsukira watched his eating pace and sweat dropped lightly behind a smile. 'Sure has a health appetite.' She thought.  
  
Once Shishi had finished, he set the bowl down and coughed. Maybe he ate a little too fast. "Hey, that stuff isn't as bad as it looks." He stated, licking his lips.  
  
"You sure are brave. That's the fastest I've seen anyone eat a mixture of guay droppings and sakura pollen." She remarked, nearly laughing out loud at the expression on Shishi's face as he began gagging. She handed him a cup of water and he downed it with great pace.  
  
Once he was finished with his water, he leered up at the powder blue haired girl. "And I suppose you thought that was funny?"  
  
"Hey, a priestess has to get her laughs anyway she can." Tsukira joked as she took the bowl and the glass and exited the room. "Get dressed and meet me in the main hall. I'll show you around!" She called as she walked down the hall.  
  
Shishi sat there and pouted lightly. "Damn woman." He muttered as he got up. (A/N: His usual outfit from the show is going to be new to him in this fic. o.O Just so it kinda flows, ya know?) He looked at the outfit that was supplied to him by the village. White top, blue puff pants, red sash . . . he shrugged and threw it on. "Not bad." He remarked as he looked at it. He groped at this side for the familiar wooden hilt of his sword, and slightly panicked when he couldn't find it.  
  
"My sword!! Where's my sword?!" He shouted, Tsukira cringed lightly as she heard him thundering down the hall towards her location.  
  
Tsukira turned around to face the agitated swordsman and laughed lightly. "Heh . . . it was taken from you when you were found. Probably by the village priests. It's not everyday someone falls down that dune that wields a blade. They probably took it because they were afraid-"  
  
"I don't care if they were afraid! I want my damn sword!" Shishi interrupted.  
  
"You shouldn't get so worked up! They'll probably give it back once you've proved you won't-"  
  
"Did you not hear me?" Shishi sneered. "I want my sword back, and I want to leave as soon as I get it."  
  
"But I haven't even shown you-"  
  
"I don't want to see you're damn village!" Shishi shouted, getting more and more annoyed of this girl's foolishness. Obviously he hit one of Tsukira's weak points, for her eyes started to well up with tears. 'Oh great," Shishi thought, sighing in exasperation.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . you must think me rather foolish. It's just . . . I'm trying to be the best priestess I can be, to replace my mother who has recently passed on." Tsukira said, barely above a whisper. "I'm trying to make you comfortable, and I'm obviously making you the opposite." She said, the tears still welling up. She bowed a few times, saying sorry in between each bow.  
  
Shishi looked at her, and he pitied her. Poor girl, and obviously he wasn't making her feel any better. "Look . . . I . . . I'm sorry. It's just I've been through a lot lately and I guess I just needed to vent it. You're not making me feel uncomfortable, really." Shishi said, hesitating, but reached over and patted her lightly on the back a few times to stop the tears and apologies.  
  
"Oh . . . well. Then I guess you should just rest some more. I don't want to bother you with a silly little tour right now." Tsukira stated, sounding a little hurt still, as she walked towards the exit.  
  
Shishi sighed once again. 'Darn this guilt.' He thought as he ran after her. "Girl! Gir-!" 'Damn what was her name?!' "Tsukira! Wait!" He called after her. She turned to face him, a confused expression on her face. " . . . I'd . . . I'd love to tour the area with you." Shishi said, halfway forcing the words out.  
  
"Really?!" Tsukira asked, her bright smile returning to her face. "Great! Come on! Let's go!" She cried happily, nearly dragging Shishi out the door to begin their tour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukira showed Shishi the beautiful scenery that lay within the boundaries of Sakura Coast. Shishi thought Tsukira very lucky to live in such a beautiful place, where no one bothered her.  
  
Tsukira showed him the vast expanse of coastline, the buzzing village and markets, the dunes (which he smiled faintly when he saw the one that led him to this village ), the farmland, and then lastly took him to one of her favorite places.  
  
"This is usually where I come to think. I love it here. If you listen closely, the trees sometimes pass their wisdom to you. Century old knowledge is kept in those noble roots." Tsukira rattled on as Shishi surveyed the area.  
  
It was very beautiful. A shimmering blue lake in the middle of a forest of sakura trees. It seemed pretty secluded. No wonder Tsukira came here to think.  
  
"-I come here to get answers for questions the committee drops on me suddenly. It's always great to escape the world, right Shishi?" Shishi picked up on Tsukira's voice again, and turned to face her as she smiled and giggled free heartedly as she stared up at the flowing sakura trees.  
  
Shishi couldn't help but smile too. He felt so at ease. And it wasn't only just this place. Tsukira made him feel more open to the world. She opened up new feelings that he'd never felt before, at least when he wasn't annoyed.  
  
"Tsukira?" Shishi asked, facing the lavender eyed priestess.  
  
She in turn, looked back at him. "Yes Shishi?" she asked.  
  
"I . . . ummm . . .-"  
  
"Priestess!!? Priestess Tsukira!? Where are you?!" A villager's voice called out.  
  
Tsukira turned away from Shishi, and looked at the figure at the entrance of the forest. "Oh dear. We had better get back Shishi. Come o- "  
  
"Wait." Shishi said, grabbing her wrist as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Shishi? What is-"  
  
"It's them." Shishi said, sniffing the air lightly. The scent was unmistakeable. The stench that stung your nose. Gunpowder, and filthy men on sweaty horses.  
  
"Who is 'them'?" Tsukira questioned.  
  
"The ones that are obviously hunting me now." Shishi replied coolly. "The soldiers from the village, where I 'killed' a kid." Shishi snorted at the statement.  
  
"You . . . killed-"  
  
"Priestess!! These men want a word!" The villager shouted again.  
  
"I'm coming!" She shouted in response, before turning to Shishi again. "You don't look like the type that would-"  
  
"Tell it to them." Shishi cut her off, nodding towards the entrance. "Go. Tell them I'm here. Turn me in and take your reward. That's all you filthy humans do is backstab." Shishi said, the words stinging Tsukira like venom. Shishi pushed her forward and relinquished his hold on her wrist.  
  
Tsukira looked very hurt at this. Behind her the villager was still shouting for her, and before her Shishi glared at her menacingly. "Shishi . . . I-"  
  
"Priestess!!!?!"  
  
"GO!" Shishi barked.  
  
Tsukira whipped around and ran for the entrance of the forest. Her head ached as Shishi's words played through her mind. What was it with him that made him so closed off? So untrusting?  
  
She reached the entrance to the forest and ran out, meeting the villager who had been calling for her.  
  
"They are by the temple, my lady." The villager bowed lightly.  
  
He led Tsukira back to the temple, where a unit of about seven soldiers waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shishi stood there, defiant as he saw Tsukira flee from him. "It's only right. Might as well get her to hate you, just like everyone else." Shishi thought aloud. "Hmmm . . . let's go see how she'll handle the situation of turning me in. I can always slip away easily afterwards." Shishi smirked as he began to walk the way Tsukira had ran.  
  
Once he arrived at the location where the soldiers waited, he hid behind a corner of the temple and peeked past it, and spied on the little group. "This should be interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The soldiers bowed as Tsukira walked over. She bowed in return.  
  
"My lady Tsukira, we have visited your village on account of a runaway fugitive." The general spoke.  
  
"I see." Tsukira replied, rather calm. Shishi found this odd, but it wouldn't change anything.  
  
"He is wanted on a count of murdering a young boy a few weeks ago in the village of Masai. We are offering a hefty reward for turning him in." The general continued.  
  
"I see." Tsukira repeated.  
  
"5,000 gold pieces is the bounty on his head." The general said, trying to get some type of reaction from Tsukira.  
  
"That's quite a lot for one man." Tsukira stated, as the rest of the villagers around her buzzed at the thought of all that gold.  
  
"Well, you see, he is no man. He is a demon." The general smiled, almost wickedly. "So if he was, say, residing here, it would do your village good if you turned him in so he would bring no one to harm."  
  
Tsukira gasped lightly. Demon? What if he was talking about Shishi? Was he . . . a demon? "Describe him, please." Tsukira asked.  
  
"Blue hair, light red eyes, and a rather smug expression at times if you ask me." The general sighed, a little annoyed at the questioning.  
  
The villagers gasped. "P-Priestess! That sounds like the man we took in! The one that fell down the dune!" One villager said, while the others nodded. They all looked at Tsukira for an explanation.  
  
"Yes, it may. But it's not specific enough." Tsukira stated.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot be anymore specific, my lady." The general said, growling lightly. "But if you have anyone here that looks like that, I urge you to turn him in."  
  
"What's this demon's name?" Tsukira asked, not even nearly convinced it was the man she was with a few minutes prior.  
  
"Shishiwakamaru." The general said, frowning lightly when he got no response from Tsukira.  
  
"Priestess! Is that the name of the man?! Was that his name?!" The villagers asked.  
  
Shishi still looked on, waiting for the human wench to nod or simply say 'Yes, that's his name.' He waited to be turned in.  
  
The silence loomed. Tsukira stood straight, the delicate features of her face slightly tense and serious. 'It is him. He IS a demon . . .' She thought. She shook her head and gazed out once again at the onlookers. Her serious face finally melted down and she smiled. "No. That is not his name." She replied.  
  
Shishi almost gasped in surprise. She hadn't turned him in!!! But why?! She was going to throw all that money away?! She didn't even know him! 'Stupid girl! Just say yes!' He shouted mentally.  
  
"There is no man named Shishiwakamaru in this village. I'm sorry." Tsukira responded again.  
  
The general looked tense. He frowned and then tuned to his men. "Move out!" He shouted, as they all mounted their horses and galloped away. "Well . . . -my lady- . . . we'll be back in a few weeks time to check and make sure you're village is . . . prospering." The general said from atop his mighty black stallion. The stallion pawed at the ground and snorted, eager to catch up with the other horses. "I bid thee farewell!" He called, casting the villagers one last -fake- smile.  
  
The villagers soon cleared out of the area, and went back to their business.  
  
"Too bad that bloke wasn't 'ere . . . think of what we could do with 5,000 gold pieces!" One villager shouted to another as he swept a step. All the other villagers conversed on the same topic for a while, before talking about the normal things they usually did.  
  
A little while later, Shishi found himself in the temple. He had managed to avoid the villagers on his way inside. He stared at the closed door, which led to the sacred prayer room. He knew Tsukira was in there.  
  
'Come one Shishi, just open the damn door.' He thought as he rested a hand on the knob. Before he could think anymore, he found himself inside the chamber, shutting the door behind him quietly.  
  
Tsukira kneeled there, hands together in a praying position, as she prayed before a statue. The statue was of what looked like a fox deity. (A/N: No, not Youko. O_o;) Sweet smelling incense burned on all sides of the room.  
  
Shishi seemed entranced by the room, and he didn't notice when Tsukira turned and saw him standing there. He finally looked down, and almost jumped in surprise when he met her lavender gaze.  
  
"Shishi-"  
  
"Tsukira why didn't you turn me in?!" Shishi hissed slightly, keeping his voice down in the sacred chamber.  
  
"Because I-"  
  
"You could have had all that gold to help your village!! You could have saved yourself involvement with those thuggish soldiers! You could have rid yourself of the dangers of having me around! You could have-"  
  
"You didn't do those things they said!" Tsukira cried, jumping to her feet. "I know you wouldn't murder a child! I know I haven't known you long . . . but I . . . but I . . ."  
  
Shishi was taken by surprise as she approached him. Their faces were probably mere inches apart when she stopped. "I can see it in your eyes." She said, staring into his reddish orbs.  
  
" . . . Tsukira." Shishi whispered, his thoughts and emotions intertwining in his mind.  
  
Tsukira smiled and took a step back, helping Shishi breathe easier.  
  
"What were you praying for?" Shishi asked.  
  
Tsukira again turned to him and smiled. "Simple. You having to not worry about these false accusations upon your person. You being able to live freely. Your happiness."  
  
Shishi blinked, rather bewildered. He could have started crying, but he felt himself above that so he just smiled, he smiled for real.  
  
"Tsukira?" He asked.  
  
"Hm?" She looked at him.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
  
Tsukira smiled. "Of course I do, Ryou." She replied, giggling lightly.  
  
"Ryou? Whose Ryou?" Shishi questioned, arching a brow.  
  
"It's you. At least your name around the villagers. We can't very well have them know you are the 'infamous' Shishiwakamaru, can we?" She teased.  
  
Normally, Shishi would have made a snide remark. But not now. Tsukira had done too much for him. She had taken care of him, protected him, covered for him, and now she trusted him.  
  
"Shishi?" Tsukira's voice floated to Shishi's eats, catching his attention once again.  
  
"Yes Tsukira?" He asked.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She asked, her eyes glittering from the small amount of firelight in the room.  
  
Shishi looked at her in surprise. She was so beautiful. She had some much respect in this village. Why should she trust a felon such as himself? She shouldn't. . . . But she did.  
  
He smiled a true smile, his reply true as well. "I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya likey? ^^ I enjoyed writing this chapter. Very meaningful. True trust is hard to come by. Well, ja ne!! Please review! ^^ 


End file.
